My Destiny
by YLkim
Summary: Apa kau takdirku? Lalu mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Apa dia takdirku? Lalu mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya?
1. Chapter 1

**My** **Destiny**

Cast : Shin Yuhee

Lee Junki(seems like No Minwoo)

Kim Myungsoo (Yuhee's destiny)

Lee Seulbi (Yuhee's best friend)

Choi Minki (Yuhee's best friend)

Yook Sungjae (Myung's friend)

Others Comeo..

Genre: Sad, romance, family, friendship & little Commedy

 **Happy reading….**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.45 malam, pertanda semua orang harus meninggalkan rutinitas mereka dan beristirahat. Tapi tidak bagi dua remaja yang sedang menyusuri jalan ini. Mereka tengah sibuk menapaki jalan agar segera sampai kerumah masing-masing.

"eotteokhae Seulbi~ya?" sahut yeoja bernama Yuhee itu.

Shin Yuhee adalah anak dari sek Shin yang bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama di Gunsan 'Element Corp'. Yuhee adalah yeoja yang baik dan selalu ceria, sehingga dia punya banyak teman di sekolahnya. Salah satu teman yang sangat dekat dengannya adalah Lee Seulbi. Teman, sahabat sekaligus tetangganya.

"kita pulang terlambat, matilah aku!" pikiran tentang Ayahnya yang akan menghukumnya terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"yak, Shin Yuhee apa kau bisa diam? Orang-orang akan mendengarmu" Yuhee menutup mulutnya, mungkin dia baru sadar kalau suaranya terlalu keras.

"palli kajja!"

Setelah sampai dirumah, Yuhee membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan berjalan mengendap-endap pada ruangan pertama rumahnya yang sangat gelap itu. Setelah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menyalakan lampu.

"A..appa?" kata Yuhee dengan nada ketakutan.

"darimana saja kau? Pulang hingga selarut ini?" tanya Appa, meskipun dengan nada yang kecil tapi dapt membuat Yuhee ketakutan.

"hmm.. keugeon.."

"kau pergi menyaksikan pertunjukan itu?" tanya Appa lagi.

"ne Appa" Yuhee menundukkan kepala, takut.

"demi acara yang tidak jelas itu kamu pulang selarut ini, huh? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dijalan?" Appa benar-benar kesal.

Yuhee hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menjawab.

"banyak orang-orang berbahaya diluar sana, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Appa berbicara, menasihati putrinya itu dengan nada marah.

"tapi sekarang aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Yuhee, sangat pelan.

"mworagu?"

Meskipun sangat pelan tapi Appa masih bisa mendengarnya.

"aigoo, anak ini!" Appa mengalihkan pandangannya karena terlalu kesal.

"apa kau bisa menjamin jika besok tidak akan terjadi sesuatu jika kau pulang selarut ini lagi?"

Yuhee tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, benar kata ayahnya.

"sudahlah, masuk ke kamarmu. Besok hari pertamamu masuk sekolah"

"ah, dan ingat kalau sampai kau mengulanginya kita akan segera pindah ke Seoul, dan kau akan sekolah disekolah yang berasrama! Ingat itu!" Appa memperingatkan meskipun lebih mirip menakut-nakuti.

"ne Appa" jawab Yuhee seadanya.

Keesokan harinya…

Seulbi menunggu didepan rumah Yuhee untuk ke sekolah bersama-sama.

"Yuhee~ya! Shin Yuhee" teriak Seulbi dari luar rumah.

Didalam, Yuhee bersama Eomma dan Appanya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"eoh, Seulbi wasseo!" sahut Yuhee setelah mendengar suara Seulbi.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat dulu" pamitnya.

"apa perlu Appa antar?" tawar Appa.

"dwaesseo, saya ingin berjalan bersama Seulbi" jawab Yuhee.

"geurae, hati-hati di jalan"

Yuhee hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Memang antara rumah dan sekolah mereka tidak jauh, jadi mereka bisa berjalan kaki.

Selama diperjalanan Yuhee hanya diam saja, sementara Seulbi tidak henti-hentinya berbicara dan bertanya kepada Yuhee meskipun kadang tidak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"semalam kau lihat senyum Minwoo Oppa saat menyanyikan lagu Boyfriend?" tanya Seulbi.

Yuhee hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Mereka memang sangat menyukai boy grup Boyfriend. Dan semalam mereka rela pulang hingga larut malam hanya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan Boyfriend secara langsung.

"kalau diperhatikan dia senyum kepadaku!" lanjut Seulbi.

PLAKK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Seulbi.

"maldo andwae"

Akhirnya Yuhee mengeluarkan suara. Ia memandang tajam sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak terima ucapan Seulbi, ya meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan tersaingi dalam hal semacam ini termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

"geurae arasseo. Na Kwangmin oppa isseo" Seulbi memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Yuhee.

"semalam Appa marah padaku" kata Yuhee dengan nada sedih

"apa yang dia katakan?"

"katanya jika aku pulang larut lagi, kami akan segera pindah ke Seoul dan aku akan disekolahkan sekolah yang berasrama"

"tenang Yuhee, kita tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Seulbi menyemangati

Ditengah perjalana Yuhee dan Seulbi melihat seorang Ahjumma yang berusaha mengumpulkan barang-barang bawaannya yang berhamburan di jalan. Sementara disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan muka kesal sambil memaki-maki Ahjumma itu.

"Ahjumma kalau jalan hati-hati, lihat bajuku jadi kotor" kata pemuda itu.

Ahjumma itu hanya diam dan terus mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Melihat kejadian itu, Yuhee dan Seulbi pun menghampiri mereka. Dan segera membantu Ahjumma itu.

"Ahjumma gwaencanha?" tanya Yuhee.

"gwaencanha!" jawab Ahjumma itu dengan senyuman.

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Yuhee yang melihat itu merasa kesal dan memanggilnya.

"ibwa~yo!" teriaknya

Tapi orang yang dipanggil itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"ibwa~yo! Dangsineun jelneumiya! ( _hey! Kau pemuda)_ " teriak Yuhee, lagi.

Pemuda itu tetap saja tidak membalikkan badan.

"Yuhee~ya, bukankah dia perempuan?" sahut Seulbi asal.

Memang pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang perempuan.

"yak, mana mungkin wanita memakai celana ke sekolah" jawab Yuhee.

Yuhee yang merasa kesal karena panggilannya tidak dihiraukan, tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah jeruk yang ada di tangan Ahjumma itu dan melemparkannya ke pemuda itu.

PLAAKK! Tepat sasaran. Jeruk itu mengenai kepala pemuda itu.

"joah!" seru Yuhee, senang.

Sementara pemuda itu masih diam mematung di tempatnya setelah lemparan tadi. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan kemudian membalikkan badan.

"yak! Apeuda" rintihnya. " _ibwayo, nuga deonjyeoyo?_ (hey, siapa yang melemparku?)" tanya pemuda itu pada tiga wanita yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. Meskipun dengan nada kesal, tapi dia masih menggunakan _bahasa_ formal.

" _naega, geuraeseo mwo?_ (saya, lalu kenapa?)" jawab Yuhee.

" _neo! Jinjja…_ kenapa kau melemparku? Apa aku punya salah padamu?" pemuda itu mulai kesal.

" _sagwa!_ (minta maaf!)" Yuhee tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

" _mwo?_ Apa aku mengenalmu? Ani, apa aku punya salah padamu?" kata pemuda itu.

" _Ahjumma-ege sagwa_ _hae_ _yo!_ " teriak Yuhee

" _ani, shireo_. Lagipula aku juga korban, kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

" _sagwa_ _hae_ _"_ Yuhee masih belum menyerah.

" _gwaencanha Ahgassi_ " sahut Ahjumma.

"sudahlah Yuhee~ya. ayo kita berangkat kesekolah, nanti kita terlambat" timpal Seulbi.

"Lee Seulbi"

Yuhee menekankan kata-katanya saat menyebut nama sahabatnya itu. Itu pertanda bahwa Yuhee menyuruhnya untuk tidak berbicara.

"lihat. mereka saja tidak keberatan, mengapa kamu jadi seperti ini?" pemuda itu membela diri.

" _mwo?_ "

Yuhee benar-benar kesal saat ini. Ia menatap tajam pemuda itu. Membuat orang yang ditatap itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah.

" _arasse_ _o_. Kalau seperti ini terus, saya tidak akan bisa kesekolah" ucap pemuda itu.

" _jeosonghamnida Ahjumma_ " lanjutnya sedikit membungkukkan badan kearah Ahjumma itu.

Ahjumma itu mengangguk tanda memaafkan.

Merasa semua sudah selesai, Yuhee pun mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalananya.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, _kajja_ Seulbi~ya" ucapnya.

" _khamsahamnida Ahgassi_ " kata Ahjumma.

Yuhee dan Seulbi pun meninggalkan Ahjumma, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Begitu sampai di sekolah barunya, Yuhee dan Seulbi segera menuju ke tempat informasi untuk mengetahui kelas masing-masing. Dengan susah payah mereka masuk ke kerumunan siswa-siswi baru yang melihat informasi juga.

"Seulbi~ya, kita satu kelas!" kata Yuhee penuh semangat.

"jinjja?" Seulbi ikut semangat.

Yuhee mengangguk mengiyaakan.

"yye~ yye~" mereka berdua bersorak senang dan saling berpelukan.

"kajja kita cari kelas kita!"

Mereka pun bergandengan tangan mencari kelasnya. Mereka melewati beberapa kelas dan koridor untuk sampai ke kelas. Cukup jauh.

Yuhee merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi. Sesekali ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Hingga merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman, ia pun dengan berani membalikkan badan.

"neo!" Yuhee menunjuk orang yang mengikutinya itu.

Orang yang di tunjuk itu pun mengankat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk setelah mendengar suara seseorang di depannya.

"eoh, yeppeun namja!" Seulbi pun ikut heran dengan keberadaan orang itu.

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, Yuhee memukul pelan tangan Seulbi. Ia tidak sadar ucapannya tadi.

Sedangkan orang itu hanya diam, ia juga heran melihat Yuhee dan Seulbi.

"yak! Kenapa kau mengikuti kami? Apa kau ingin balas dendam?" tanya Yuhee.

"mwo? Mengikuti? Balas dendam? Cih, saya juga sekolah disini. Lagi pula saya masih punya urusan yang lebih penting selain mengikuti kalian" jawab orang itu, cuek.

Ternyata orang itu adalah pemuda yang mereka temui di jalan tadi, yang sempat berdebat kecil. Seketika semua jadi diam. Yuhee tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Lagi pula benar kata pemuda itu, ia juga sekolah di sekolah ini buktinya seragam mereka sama. Merasa tidak ada urusan penting lagi, namja itu pun berjalan mendahului Yuhee dan Seulbi dan kembali menundukkaan kepalanya. Yuhee semakin kesal dengan namja itu, ia terus memperhatikan jalan namja itu dengan tatapan geram.

"semoga aku tidak sekelas denganmu" ucap Yuhee masih menatap punggung namja itu.

Namja tersebut terus saja berjalan dengan posisinya tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan namja itu dengan buku yang menumpuk di tangannya sehingg ia tidak melihat dengan jelas jalan yang ada di depannya. Yuhee yang melihat itu tanpa sadar meneriaki namja yang membuatnya kesal itu.

"awas!"

Namja itu mendengar teriakan Yuhee dan mengangkat kepala. Sedetik kemudian ia pun menghindar. Hampir saja ia menabrak orang tadi. Ia berrbalik kearah Yuhee sambil tersenyum seakan mengatakan terima kasih dan kembali berjalan. Tapi Yuhee tidak peka akan senyum namja itu. 'cih, dasar tidak tau terima kasih' pikirnya.

KRIING~ KRIING~

Suara bel membuat Yuhee kembali sadar, dan melanjutkan untuk mencari kelas.

"ini dia kelasnya" ucap Yuhee sambil menunjuk papan kecil yang ada diatas pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ic'. Mereka pun masuk dengan terburu-buru karena seongsangnim sudah menuju kearah kelas mereka. Mereka duduk di bangku urutan kedua dari depan. Dan memulai pelajaran pertama dihari pertaman sekolah.

._.

Tanpa terasa bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dan Seongsaengnim mengakhiri pertemuan pertamanya. Sebagian siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan sebagian lagi masih sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran mereka, termasuk Yuhee.

"Yuhee~ya kajja!" kata Seulbi sambil berdiri.

"eodi?" balas Yuhee, tidak mengerti.

"beogopeuji anha? ( _apa kau tidak lapar?_ )"

"ah, ne" Yuhee pun ikut berdiri.

"gomawo" kata seseoranng yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"eoh?" Mereka membalikkan badan bersamaan, penasaran dengan orang yang berbicara itu.

"neo! Apa kelasmu disini juga" tanya Yuhee sedikit kaget melihat namja itu lagi.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"gomawo" ulangnya.

"mwoga?" Yuhee berpura-pura tidak tau.

"yang tadi"

"eoh, anieyo. Aku juga sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak" Yuhee sedikit canggung.

"Choi Minki" namja itu mneulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri.

"nan Shin Yuhee dan dia Lee Seulbi sahabatku" Yuhee membalasnya.

"kalian mau ke kanting?" tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Minki itu.

Yuhee dan Seulbi menganggukkan kepala.

"kajja, kita bisa kekanting bersama" lanjut Minki.

Mereka pun pergi ke kanting bersama-sama. Jalan menuju kanting melewati beberapa kelas, terutama kelas senior mereka. Saat akan melewati ruang senior yang paling ujung tanpa sengaja Yuhee bertabrakan dengan salah satu senior yang akan keluar kelas. Senior yang di tabraknya itu adalah anggota dari genk senior yang terkenal sangat kejam dan berkuasa disekolah itu. Genk tersebut sangat disegani oleh para junior karena mereka dengan mudahnya melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada orang yang menurutnya salah.

"aw..Yak!" pekik senior itu.

"Hana~ya gwaencanha?" tanya salah seorang temannya yang ada di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, Yuhee dibantu oleh Seulbi dan Minki membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena sempat terjatuh. Tanpa menhjawab pertanyaan temannya, senoir yang diketahui bernama Hana itu mendatangi Yuhee dan memarahinya.

"yak! Apa kau tidak lihat?"

"jeosonghamnida seonbae~nim" Yuhee meminta maaf.

"apa kau tidak tau siapa saya?" kata Hana sambil mendorong bahu Yuhee hingga hampir saja terjatuh.

Melihat kejadian itu, Minki ikut berbicara.

"Seonbae~nim, kenapa kau sekasar ini?" ucap minki kesal.

"Yak! Yeppeun namja kau tidak tau siapa kami?" kata salah seorang teman Hana.

"aku tau. Kalian Seonbae-deul yang tak punya hati" jawab Minki.

"Yak,, Neo.."

saking kesalnya, Hana tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk muka Minki, ingin memakinya.

"Cho Hana geumanhae! Mereka tidak tau siapa kamu" kata seorang namja yang baru keluar dari kelas dengan mp3 player di tangannya.

"kau jangan ikut campur ini bukan urusanmu" balas Hana.

"pergi, sebelum aku melapor pada Kim seongsaengn~nim" kata namja itu mengancam.

"Lee Junki"

Salah satu teman Hana meneriaki kesal namja itu.

"sudahlah, kajja" kata Hana terdengar mengalah.

Dan mereka pun pergi.

"gwaencanha?" tanya Junki pada Hoobaenya itu.

"gwaencanha, khamsahamnida Seonbae~nim" kata Minki sambil membungkukkan badan.

"hmm.. lain kali kalian harus hati-hati"

Junki pun pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan kembali memasang aerphone ke telinganya.

"kajja" Minki melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Baru beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia sedikit heran melihat dua yeoja yang bersamanya itu diam mematung mengikuti arah langkah Junki.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**My** **Destiny**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bel tanda pelajaran selesai pun berbunyi. Dan semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar sekolah.

"kajja, jibe gaseo" ucap Yuhee.

"kalian pulang saja dulu. Saya masih ada urusan dengan Kim Seongsaeng~nim" balas Minki.

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Annyeong Minki~ya"

Yuhee dan Seulbi melambaikan tangan kearah Minki dan Minki pun membalasnya.

"annyeong".

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka bercerita tentang grup idola mereka 'BOYFRIEND'. Sesekali Seulbi memetik bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan. Yuhee hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Seulbi~ya, tadi kau lihat Seonbae yang menolong kita?" tanya yuhee antisias.

"hmm.. wae?" tanya Seulbi balik.

"bukankah dia mirip Minwoo oppa?"

"geuraesseo mwo?"

"apa jangan-jangan dia Minwoo Oppa yang menyamar jadi Seonbae kita?"

"maldo andwae. Kalau itu Minwoo Oppa lalu mana Youngmin dan Kwangmin Oppa, bukankah mereka satu sekolah?" jelas Seulbi.

"eoh maja" jawab Yuhee.

Hari berganti hari. Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mereka bertiga semakin akrab dan mereka menjadi sahabat. Minki pun merasa nyaman dengan kedua yeoja itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ia mengagumi Yuhee, sahabatnya itu.

"kata Kim Seongsaeng~nim kita harus menyelesaikan ini dan mencarinya di perpustakaan". Minki menyampaikan pesan Seongsaeng pada teman kelasnya sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"yahh.."

Beberapa siswa terdengar kesal dengan pesan yang di sampaikan Minki itu.

"Kajja kita ke perpustakaan" kata Seulbi menginstrupsi kedua sahabatnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

Jarak antara kelas dan perpustakaan cukup jauh karena harus melewati lapangan basket yang ada di tengah-tengah sekolah. Di lapangan tampak beberapa siswa bermain basket tanpa menggunakan pakaian olahraga. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan para pemain.

"AWAS..!"

Terdengar suara beberapa namja yang sepertinya mengarah kemereka.

DUKK! Saat akan membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba bola mendarat ke kepala Yuhee. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai pinggir lapangan. Minki membantu Yuhee berdiri dan memegangi kepala Yuhee yang terkene bola.

"gwaencanha?" tanya Minki.

Ia membantu Yuhee merapikan rambutnya. Salah satu dari pemain itu pun menghampiri mereka.

"gwaencanha?" tanya orang itu.

Minki yang mendengar suara orang itu menghampirinya dan mencengkram kerah baju orang itu. Ia tampak sangat kesal. Yuhee yang melihat itu segera melerai mereka.

"Minki~ya nan gwaencanha" ucap Yuhee.

"Mianhe" ucap pemain basket tadi.

"gwaen.. eoh, Sunbae~nim"

Kata-kata Yuhee terputus saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Minki heran.

Perlahan-lahan ia melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"dia Sunbae yang menolong kita waktu itu" jawab Yuhee.

"jinjja? Eoh, mianhe Sunbae"

Cengkramannya Minki pun terlepas.

"ah, ani~ya. Ini salahku" balas Sunbae sambil senyum.

DEG! 'yak! Wae geurae?' tanya Yuhee dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Saat melihat senyum Sunbae tiba-tiba ia merasa detak jantungnya bergerak dengan cepat. Ia memegangi dadanya.

"kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Junki!" Sunbae memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulirkan tangan.

Minki pun menyambut uluran tangannya. "Choi Minki. Ini Yuhee dan ini Seulbi" ucapnya.

"yah bagaimana ini? Tugasnya belum selesai" kata Seulbi saat mereka keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju ke bangku taman.

Dengan muka sedih dan kecewa, mereka bertiga duduk dibangku taman serentak.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"eoh, sunbae" ucap mereka serentak.

"yak kenapa kalian seserentak ini memanggilku?" Junki melepaskan aerphone yang semula ada di telinganya.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kim Seongsaeng~nim memberi kami tugas menyuruh kami mencarinya ke perpustakaan, tapi hasilnya tidak ada" jawab Seulbi panjang lebar. Yuhee dan Minki hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Junki mengambil buku yang ada di tangan Seulbi dan membuka beberapa halaman.

"saya punya buku tentang pelajaran ini" kata Junki.

"jinjja?" mereka serentak lagi.

"kalau kalian mau, nanti sepulang sekolah mamoirlah ke rumahku"

"oh Minwoo Oppa my angel" kata Yuhee, pelan.

"nugu?"

Mekipun sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Minki.

"akhirnya kita mendapatkan bukunya" ucap Yuhee setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah Junki.

"haahh.. syukurlah ada Junki sunbae" kata Seulbi legah, bagaikan orang melepas kepenatan.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, dengan muka gembira sambil sesekali ketawa-ketawa. Dan tanpa terasa Minki sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"kalian tidak mampir dulu?" tawar Minki.

"Ani, gomawo!" jawab Seulbi.

"geurae.. annyeong!"

"annyeong!" jawab Yuhee dan Seulbi bersamaan sambil memamerkan senyum mereka.

DEG! Ada perasaan aneh pada diri Minki saat melihat senyum Yuhee. 'ige mwoya? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilankan pikiran anehnya.

'To : Yuhee

Yuhee~ya apa kau sudah mengerjakannya? By : Minki'

Minki memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan ke Yuhee untuk mengetahui tugas dari Kim Seongsaengnim itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Yuhee pun membalasnya.

'ajig!' isi pesan Yuhee.

Minki yang tadinya berbaring di atas kasur dengan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk karena melihat pesan Yuhee.

"apa yang dilakukan anak ini?" gerutu Minki pada Handphonenya.

'waeyo?' ia kembali membalas pesan itu.

'nan bappa!'

"mwo?" teriak Minki, tiba-tiba.

"yak! Apa yang di lakukan ank ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'yak! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?'

'menggambar'

'menggambar? Apa kau bisa?'

'tentu saja!'

'boleh aku melihat gambarmu?'

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, akhirnya Yuhee pun membalas pesan dnegan pesan gambar.

'Me and Minwoo Oppa!' tulisnya pada pesan gambar itu.

Di pesan gambar tersebut, Ia mengambil selca bersama hasil gambarnya. Minki memperhatikan gambar Yuhee itu. 'pintar juga dia' pikirnya. Setelah puas memandangi hasil karya Yuhee, matanya beralih pada foto Yuhee yang tersenyum manis. DEG! 'perasaan ini lagi' ucap Minki dalam hati. Ia memgangi dadanya yang tersa berdetak begitu cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto Yuhee. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan membuyarkan lamunannya.

'eotte?' ternyata pesan dari Yuhee.

'yak! Shin Yuhee ini bukan gambar, tapi coretan anak kecil' canda Minki.

Ia terkekeh sendiri melihat pesannya.

Seorang siswa sekolah tengah menikmati kesejukan udara di taman sekolahnya. Ia duduk dibangku sambil menengadahkan kepala keatas. Ia memejamkan mata sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama lagu yang ia dengar melalui mp3nya.

"Junki Sunbae!" panggil seseorang dari sampingnya. Ia membuka mata untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"eoh, Yuhee~ya" ia merubah posisinya.

"Junki Sunbae, gomawo"

Yuhee memberikan buku yang dipimjamnya beberapa hari lalu. Dengan segera Junki pun meraihnya dengan tersenyum.

"kalau kalian butuh bantuan lagi berutahu aku, siapa tau aku bisa membantu" kata Junki.

Yuhee menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Junki mengacak pelan rambut Yuhee danikut senyum. 'senyum itu..' Yuhee memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdetak begitu cepat.

"kk..kkhalke, annyeong!" pamit Yuhee, gugup.

Junki heran melihat tingkah Yuhee yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti orang panik, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing karena menurutnya itu lucu.

'ige sarangilkka?' kata itulah yang terus ada dalam benak dua anak manusia ini. Mereka tidak tau perasaan mereka masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya belum tau. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan jelas...

"Minki Oppa, kau mau ke kanting?"

Seorang yeoja dengan swetter pink yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya datang menghampiri Minki dan dua teman lainnya. Yeoja itu datang dari arah belakang mereka. Ia adalah siswa kelas Ib yang merupakan tetangga kelas Minki.

"hmm! Wae?" jawab Minki dengan santai. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, itu merupakan gaya khas seorang Choi Minki.

"kajja! Urineun katchi" yeoja itu dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Minki tanpa menghiraukan kedua teman Minki yaitu Yuhee dan Seulbi.

Kedua sahabaatnya itu hanya terkekeh melihat kejadian itu. Minki yang menyadari hal itu segera menaarik tangannya dari yeoja itu.

"Youngeun~a pergi bersama mereka, saya ingin ke toilet dulu" minki beralasan agar bisa menghindar dari yeoja tersebut.

Youngeun baru menyadari keberadaan dua orang itu.

"baiklah, oppa gidarieyo" ucapnya Youngeun dan pergi tanpa menajak Yuhee maupun Seulbi. Ia hanya berpamitan pada Minki.

"'oppa gidarieyo' hahaha…" tawa Yuhee dan Seulbi meledak setelah Seulbi menirukan gaya dan suara Youngeun tadi. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengolok-ngolok namja cantik itu.

Minki yang sedari tadi mendengar itu mencoba untuk sabar. Meskipun dengan wajah datar ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan ejekan temannya itu. Ia berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Yak! Apa kau marah?" Yuhee dan Seulbi berusaha mengejarnya.

"ani" jawab Minki mencoba untuk tenang.

"tampaknya dia marah" ucap seulbi yang berada di samping kiri Minki.

"kau marah" ulang Yuhee. Kali ini ia mengayung-ayungkan lengan Minki.

Minki yang merasa terganggu menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dua sahabatnya itu segera berdiri di hadapannya.

"jebal geumanhe" kata Minki, pasrah.

"geurae, arasseo. Kami tidak akan menggodamu lagi"

Yuhee meraih tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dan menarik mereka untuk kembali berjalan pulang.

'nan neoui boyfrieng e-e-e..' Yuhee menghentikan aktivitasnya di meja belajr setelah mendengar handphonenya berdering. Ia beranjak dari kursi menuju tempat tidur kecilnya untuk mengmbil handphonenya.

"yeoboseyo" terdengar suara sang penelpon setelah Yuhee menekan tombol 'terima'.

"eoh, Seulbi~ya wae?" tanya Yuhee.

"ani, geunyang. Noe jigeum mwohae?"

"tadi saya mengerjakan tugas rumah" Yuhee mengambil posisi berbaring sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"chamkanman, saya akan menghubingi Minki juga"

"hmm.."

Hanya menunggu beberapa detik, Minki pun mengangkat telponnya.

"yeoboseyo" kata Minki.

"Oppa neo jigeum mwohae?" tanya Seulbi dengan nada manja mengikuti gaya Youngeun saat di sekolah. Sementara Yuhee tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"yak! Lee Seulbi geumanhae" pinta Minki.

"Oppa wae" Seulbi tak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu.

"kalau tidak ada hal penting aku tutp teleponnya sekarang" ancam Minki. Yuhee tak henti-hentinya tertawa mendengar dua sahabatnya itu.

"utjuma!" kata Minki pada Yuhee yang mulai kesal

"Seulbi~ya geuman,nanti ia benar-benar menutup teleponenya" kata Yuhee masih belum berhenti sepenuhnya.

"geurae arasseo" jawab Seulbi.

"Minki~ya neo jigeum mwohae?" tanya Yuhee pada Minki.

"eobseo" jawab Minki singkat.

"chingudeul, besok saya tidak masuk sekolah" ucap Seulbi, tiba-tiba.

"waeyo?" Minki dan Yuhee bertanya bersamaan.

"neo apa?" tanya Yuhee khawatir.

"aniya, besok saya akan ke kuil berama Eomma dan Appa" jelas Seulbi.

"oh.."

"oh ya, Minki~ya tadi Youngeun meminta nomor teleponmu" kata Seulbi

"apa kau memberikannya?" terdengar nada takut dari pertanyaan Minki.

"issh, tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku memberikannya tanpa persetujuanmu"

"syukurlah" ucap Minki legah.

"tadi di sekolah Dongsoo mencarimu Seulbi~ya" kata Minki.

"Dongsoo yang rambut keriting itu?" tanya Yuhee tiba-tiba.

"hmm.." Minki hanya berdehem mengiyakan.

"waeyo?" tanya Seulbi, heran.

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu" tawa Yuhee tiba-tiba meledak mendengar jawaban Minki.

"yak! Choi Minki kau mau balas dendam? Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu" Seulbi berubah kesal.

"aniya, nan jinjja~ya" Minki meyakinkan.

"sudahlah apapun alasannya aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi"

Seketika Minki ikut tertawa bersama Yuhee. Sementara Seulbi masih merasa kesal.

"Minki~ya, kenapa kau tidak menyukai Youngeun. Dia cantik, baik dan lagi, dia memanggilmu Oppa. Bukankah dia sangat sopan? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Yuhee penasaran.

"aku hanya tidak menyukainya" jawab Minki.

"wae?"

"aku lebih menyukai orang lain. Dan aku akan menunggunya" suara Minki berubah pelan.

"nugu?" tanya dua yeoja itu, penasaran.

Mereka menunggu jawaban Minki beberapa saat, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. Mereka memanggil namja cantik itu bergantian.

"sepertinya dia tidur" tebak Seulbi.

"hmm, sepertinya begitu. Kita juga harus tidur"

"geurae, jaljjayo Yuhee~ya".

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas harian. Burung-burung yang terbang bebas mengeluarkan kicauan khas berlomba-lomba memamerkan suara terbaik mereka. Matahari sudah mengeluarka sinar kesejukan dari arah timur. Sebagian orang sudah berkeliaran di jalan untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Tapi, berbeda dengan yeoja cantik dan baik ini. Ia masih setia memeluk boneka beruangnya di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa berniat membuka mata.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Yuhee~ya ireona" kata seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu bercat putih itu.

Yuhee yang mendengar itu berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"palli ireona" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"ne Eomma!" jawab Yuhee, malas. Ia duduk untuk mengembalikan ingatannya sepenuhnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia meraih handphone dan melihat jam. Ia membulatkan mata setelah melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30.

"omo! Saya bisa terlambat" ucaonya dan mulai berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"kenapa Eomma baru membangunkanku?" gerutunya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Eomma pikir Seulbi akan datang pagi lagi"

"hari ini Seulbi tidak masuk".

Setelah selesai berbenah Yuhee menghampiri Eommanya untuk berpamitan.

"Appa eodi?" tanya Yuhee.

"Appa berangkat lebih awal. Katanya masih banyak tugas yang harus selesai pagi ini" jawab Eomma.

"yah, hari ini aku benar-benar akan terlambat. Eomma aku pergi dulu"

"kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"ani, aku sarapan disekolah"

"Shin Yuhee tadi kau terlambat dan sekarang kau tidak membawa tugas rumah?" kata Kim seongsaengnim yang terdengar marah.

"jeosonghamnida seongsaengnim" kata Yuhee menunduk.

"sebagai hukumannya, nanti sepulang sekolah kau harus mengerjakan tugas rumah itu disini, setelah itu baru kau bisa pulanng"

"ne seongsaengnim"

"kenapa kau bisa terlamba?" tanya Minki.

Sekarang mereka berjalan menuju taman.

"Eomma pikir Seulbi akan datang datang pagi lagi, jadi ia tidak membangunkanku" jawab Yuhee. Minki hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapinya.

"oh ya, semalam ku mengatakan kau menyukai seseorang dan akan menunggunya. Geuyeojaneun nugu?" tanya Yuhee antusias.

"benarkah saya mengatakan itu?" Minki balik bertanya. Yuhee mengangguk.

"tapi saya tidak ingat" lanjut Minki.

"yah, aku pikir kamu serius" kata Yuhee, kecewa.

'yeoja itu adalah kamu, Shin Yuhee' kata batin Minki sambil memperhatikan yuhee.

'hari ini aku harus mengatakannya pada Yuhee. Apapun jawabannya, aku tidak peduli. Ya, aku harus mengatakannya.'

"mianhe Yuhee~ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus pulang lebih awal" ucap Minki.

"oeh, gwaencanha" balas Yuhee

"jinjja gwaencanha" Minki memastikan. Yuhee hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"annyeong Yuhee~ya" Minki keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Yuhee sambil tersenyum. 'ada apa dengannya?' pkir Yuhee.

Yuhee pun kembali mengerjakan hukumannya itu sendiri.

"akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Yuhee legah karena hukumannya sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

Ia pun keluar dari ruang guru dan menuju gerbang.

"Yuhee~ya, chamkanman!" teriak seseorang dari arah lapangan basket pada Yuhee. Ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang itu.

"Junki sunbae?"

Orang yang memanggilnya adalah Junki. Junki segera mengambil tas dan bola yang sedari tadi ia mainkan sendiri.

"eoh, Sunbae kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Yuhee, heran.

"aku menunggumu"

"ne?"

"kajja" Junki terus saja berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuhee

"kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Minki sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di depannya.

Ternyata minki menunggu Yuhee di depan pintu keluar sekolah. Setelah berucap, Yuhee pun muncul.

"itu dia" ucap Minki.

Ia baru akan melangkah menghampiri Yuhee, tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia melihat orang yang ada disamping Yuhee. Ya, Yuhee tak sendiri. Ia kembali melangkah mundur bersembunyi dari mereka. 'Junki sunbae' kata Minki dalam hati. Minki mengikuti mereka dari belakang yang berjalan pulang. Ia tidak mendengar kata apapun dari mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya diam. Hingga beberepa saat Junki memulai percakapan.

"Yuhee~ya, nae yeojachingu gadweojullae" tanya Junki tiba-tiba.

"ne?" bukannya Yuhee tidak mendengarnya, tapi ia begitu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Junki itu.

"nae yeojachingu gadweojullae" ulang Junki dengan susah payah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"gapjagi waeire?" tanya Yuhee, balik

. "gapjagi aniya. Nan niga jinjja joahae, nan jinsimiya"

Yuhee menundukkan kepala, tampak berpikir. Ia masih belum bisa menjawab karena menurutnya ini terlalu cepat.

"eottaeyo?" tanya Junki.

Yuhee menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun menganggukkan kepala menyetujuinya. Yuhee tersenyum malu.

"jinjja?" tanya Junki sedikit tak percaya. Junki memegang kedua lengan Yuhee.

"ne" jawab Yuhee pelan, masih dengan menundukkan kepala.

Junki tersenyum senang. Hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Yuhee.

"gomawo" ucapnya kemudian.

Sementara ditempat lain Minki masih terus Karena cukup jauh Minki tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Alisnya bertautan saat melihat Junki memegang lengan Yuhee. Dan seketika Junki memeluk Yuhee. Matanya memerah menahan marah dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian itu. Marah, kesal, kecewa dan pastinya cemburu yang sekarang Minki rasakan. Meskipun ia tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. "apa yang mereka katakan?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny**

"babbina ppang?" saat ini Yuhee dan kedua sahabatnya itu berada di kanting sekolah setelah jam pelajaran pertama selesai.

"babbiyeoyo" jawab Minki, malas.

"nado" sambung Seulbi sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"ahjumma, kami pesan nasi untuk tiga orang" teriak Yuhee pada penjaga kantin.

"ne. baro gatda deurigesseumnida" balas ahjumma.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang.

"selamat makan" seru Yuhee dan Seulbi.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tapi Seulbi sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya ia membanding-bandingkan wajah keduanya. Karena ekspresi keduanya sangat berbeda. saja mengikuti mereka.

Yuhee sedari tadi senyum-senyum, sementara Minki seperti orang yang sedang putus asa. Ya, mungkin muka Minki selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Pikir Seulbi.

"dari tadi saya lihat kamu senyum-senyum terus. Neo wae geurae?" tanya Seulbi memicingkan matanya pada Yuhee.

"geurae? Tapi saya merasa biasa saja"

"neo nugu joahaji?" sepertinya Seulbi dapat membaca ekspresi wajah Yuhee.

Yuhee menganggukan kepala perlahan-lahan tampak malu-malu untuk mengakuinya.

"nugu?" tanya Seulbi lagi.

Minki yang tampak tak peduli dengan percakapan mereka ternyata sedari tadi menyimaknya. Ia memperlambat suapannya untuk mengetahui jawaban Yuhee.

"Junki Sunbae" jawab Yuhee, pelan. Minki yang sudah mendengarnya merasa ingin segera pindah dari tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Ia mempercepat suapannya agar makanannya segera habis dan segera pindah dari tempat itu.

"apa kalian berpacaran?"

"hmm.."

"uhuk.. uhuk" Minki tersedak makanannya sendiri. Ia cukup kaget mendengar pengakuan Yuhee itu.

"cheoncheonhi meokgo" yuhee memberikan segelas air pada namja cantik itu.

"yak, eonjae?" Seulbi tidak menghiraukan Minki yang tersedak itu, ia lebih penasaran pada yuhee.

"kemarin"

"wahh daebak".

Yuhee duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil menikmati udara siang hari. Ia hanya sendiri. Junki datang menghampirinya sambil menikmati musik dari mp3 playernya. Ia ikut duduk. Yuhee yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan bukunya tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Junki. Merasa tidak di perdulikan, Junki memasangkan salah satu earphone ke telinga Yuhee. Yuhee hanya menoleh kaget kearah Junki dan dibalas senyum oleh Junki.

Setiap jam istirahat Yuhee dan Junki akan duduk bersama di bangku taman itu. Banyak kenangan mereka lalui di taman itu. Seperti saat ketawa bersama, saat Yuhee marah, senang, sedih dan bahkan belajar bersama. Sampai-sampai mereka mengukir nama mereka di bangku itu yang bertuliskan '준희(JunHee)' gabungan nama mereka. Tidak jarang siswa-siswa lain menyebut bangku itu dengan 'bangku JunHee'.

"yeahh aku menang.." seru Junki saat memasuku kelas Yuhee. Keadaan kelas Yuhee saat ini sudah sangat sepi karena siswa lain sudah pulang. Sedanngkan Yuhee masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan Kim seongsaengnim padanya.

"Sunbae wae?" Yuhee menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk bertanya.

"aku menang bermain basket" jawab Junki bangga.

Yuhee kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Shin Yuhee, kau tidak senang atau bangga padaku?" Junki bertanya setelah melihat Yuhee yang tampak tak perduli.

"untuk apa? Itu hal yang biasa" jawab Yuhee, acuh.

"Biasa?"

"hmm.. Minki juga pernah menang bermain basket"

"lalu, apa yang menurutmu tidak biasa"

"kerjakan soal ini" Yuhee menuliskan satu soal matematika di papan tulis. "ini sangat sulit" Yuhee seperti sedang menakut-nakuti Junki. Ia memberikan spidol ke Junki.

"kalau saya berhasil mengerjakannya, apa imbalannya?" Junki mengambil spidol itu.

"hmm.." Yuhee tampak berpikir sejenak. "apapun" lanjutnya.

"joah"

Selagi Junki mengerjakan soal itu, Yuhee kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sesekali Yuhee melirik kearah papan tulis sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa terasa 10 menit sudah berlalu. Junki masih saja mengerjakan soal itu. Meskipun beberapa kali salah, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

"menyerahlah" ucap Yuhee. Junki tak menghiraukan, ia terus saja mengerjakannya.

"selesai" Junki berbalik menghadap ke arah Yuhee, ia memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya.

"eo?" Yuhee melihat kearah papan tulis, dan benar saja Junki sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Ia berjalan ke papan tulis untuk melihat hasilnya dan tak lupa juga buku catatannya.

"wahh daebak!" kagum Yuhee saat menyamakan jwaban Junki dengan buku catatannya. "padahal tadi Kim seongsaengnim susah mendapatkan jawabannya" kata Yuhee lagi. "baiklah, sunbae menang. Katakan apa permintaan Sunbae?" Yuhee menyandarkan badannya pada papan tulis.

"permintaanku.. hmm.." Junki tampak berpikir. Ia menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Ia kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekati Yuhee.

"m. ?" Yuhee berubah gugup.

"ini permintaanku"

Kini jarak mereka semakin dekat. Yuhee semakin gugup, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat ini tangan Junki sudah berada di kedu sisinya. Yuhee dapat merasakan nafas Junki menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Junki terus saja mendekatkan mukanya pada Yuhee dan CHU!. Junki mengecup pelan bibir Yuhee. Hanya mengecup, tidak lebih.

Yuhee terus saja menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi. Ia masih kaget dengan tindakan Junki sedetik yang lalu.

"yeeaahh… aku menang!" seru Junki senang dan berlari keluar kelas. Sementara Yuhee masih tetap pada posisinya. Di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'my first kiss'. Setelah suara Junki tak terdengar lagi, ia pun kembali ke meja untuk melanjutkan tugasnya tadi. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Junki kembali dengan membawa sekaleng minuman. Ia menaruh minuman itu di meja dan ikut duduk di samping Yuhee. Yuhee yang tadinya sudah marasa lebih baik, kembali gugup karena Junki duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mempercepat tempo menulisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Menurutnya. Tapi ternyata sama saja, ia masih saja gugup. Justru karena terlalu cepat menulis ia ia mencoret-coret bukunya karena salah.

"pelan-pelan saja menulisnya" kata Junki. Ternyata sedari tadi ia memperhatikannya.

Karena kaget, Yuhee berhenti menulis. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Yuhee melihat-lihat seisi kelas untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan. Hingga matanya tertuju pada kaleng minuman yang masih tersegel itu.

"kenapa kau hanya ada satu? Saya juga haus" kata Yuhee menunuk dengan pulpen kaleng itu. Junki meraih kaleng itu dan membukanya.

"ini untukmu"

" ?"

"minumlah" Junki menukar pulpen yang ada di tangan Yuhee dengan minuman itu. Yuhee hanya diam memegangi kaleng itu, sementara Junkimengambil alih tugas Yuhee.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir empat bulan. Selama itu mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Selama itu pula Junki semakin dekat dengan teman-teman Yuhee. Dan Minki pun sudah bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Yuhee hanyalah sahabatnya, ia masih bersyukur karena masih bisa dekat dengan Yuhee meskipun sebagai sahabat. Meskipun begitu, Minki tetaplah Choi Minki. Namja cantik yang tetap tak menghiraukan yeoja-yeoja yang mendekatinya. Hingga saat ini masih belum mempunyai YuChin. Sedangkan Seulbi sudah memiliki NamChin yaitu Dongsoo si rambut keriting. Kadang Minki sendiri karena di tinggal kedua temannya itu. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing karena menurutnya lebih baik sendiri dari pada mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya itu bercerita tentang NamChin mereka.

Pagi ini keluarga Shin sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Sedari tadi Yuhee terus saja memainkan hanphonenya itu sambil sesekali menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya. Eomma dan Appa yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"tentang Sunbaemu itu…" eomma menggantung kata-katanya. "kalian semakin dekat, tapi kenapa kau masih memanggilnya Sunbae? Kenapa bukan Oppa?" lanjut Eomma.

"hanya tidak terbiasa" jawab Yuhee. "kenapa Seulbi belum datang juga?" Yuhee memandangi keluar jendela.

Setelah selasai sarapan, Yuhee pun berangkat sekolah. Ia berjalan sendiri, Seulbi tak datang kerumahnya pagi ini. Ia menyipitkan mata memastikan dua orang yang berada kira-kira 100m darinya. Sepertinya dia mengenal orang itu.

"Seulbi~ya Minki~ya" teriaknya saat mengetahui dua orang tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari kecil ke temannya.

"yak, kalian tega sekali. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, eoh?" kata Yuhee dengan nafas yag terengah-engah.

"kami pikir kamu akan bersama Junki sunbae" kata Seulbi.

"Yuhee~ya" seseorang memanggil Yuhee dari arah belakang.

"oeh Junki suunbae". Junki yang baru saja muncul dari arah persimpangan menghampiri mereka.

"kajja" Minki menarik tangan Seulbi untuk berjalan.

"Choin Minki kau mau meninggalkanku?" kata Yuhee, kesal.

"disini ada Junki sunbae, jadi kami duluan saja" jawab Minki. Seulbi hanya diam, ia bingun harus menurut pada siapa.

"kita jalan bersama saja" ucap Junki memengahkan.

"eoh geurae" timpal Seulbi.

Mereka pun jalan bersama. Yuhee dan Seulbi berjalan di depan sementara Junki dan Minki di belakang.

"Minki~ya neo Yuchin isseo?" tanya Junki.

"eobseo" jawab Minki, datar.

"wae?"

"karena dia takut yeoja" Seulbi ikut berbicara.

"mwo?" Minki tidak terima tuduhan Seulbi tersebut.

"ah, matta. Kau pernah mengatakan menunggu seseorang. Nugu?" tanya Seulbi.

"eonjae?" entah Minki tidak tau atau hanya berpura-pura lupa.

"waktu itu, di telepon" Seulbi berusaha mengingatkan.

"aku tidak ingat"

"saat itu Minki tidur sambil berbicara, jadi dia tidak ingat" Yuhee menjelaskan. Seulbi mengangguk mengerti.

"Yuhee~ya besok hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?" tanya Junki.

"ne?" Yuhee jadi salah tingkah, sementara Seulbi dan Minki merasa canggung. Junki baru sadar kalau ucapannya itu membuat mereka sedikit risih.

"kalian juga bisa ikut" ajak Junki pada Minki dan Seulbi.

"ah, aniyo" ucap Minki dan Seulbi bersamaan.

"eoh geurae. Eottaeyo?" ia beralih pada Yuhee.

"bagaimana ya, kalau besok tidak hujan. Saya akan datang".

Pagi ini, bunga bermekaran ditaman Jeollabuk-do menebarka aroma khasnya. Beberapa orang memanfaatkan waktu libur mereka dengan rekreasi ditaman tersebut. Di taman tersebut tampak seorang namja duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon yang lumayan lebat sambil mendengar musik dari mp3nya. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melihat ke jam tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu. Tapi orang yang ditunggu belum tampak juga. Raut wajah yang tadinya tampak bahagia kini berubah menjadi kecewa sekaligus khawatir. Ia berdiri, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang saat melihat orang yang ada di ujung jalan sana. Seorangyeoja yang menggunakan mini dress hitam selutut dan dilapisi swetter putih. Selain tas selempang ia juga membawa beberapa lembar kertas yag berkuran 20x30 cm.

"aku sudah bosan menunggu nona Shin" kata namja itu dan mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan yeoja tadi.

"sunbae ttaemune. Kenapa menyuruhku memakai baju hitam, sementara sunbae memakai baju putih" protes yeoja.

"arasseo, Mianhe. Eoh?"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yuhee.

"menggambar"

"menggambar apa"

"na"

"mwo? Sirheo"

"Yuhee~ya jebal, hanbeonman. Eoh?" pintah Junki.

"tapi dengan satu syarat"

"mwo"

"Sunbae harus bernyanyi"

"hmm.. geurae. Kau harus menggambarnya dengan benar, jangan sampai merusak wajahku yang tampan ini" kata Junki. Yuhee yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak kesal. Ia pun memulai menggambarnya.

"Yuhee~ya kalau seandainya aku pergi, apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Junki.

"geurom" jawab Yuhee singkat dan terus saja menggambar.

"kalau tempat itu jauh?"

"eodie? Seoul? Kalau hanya di Seoul aku akan ikut"

"ani~ya, tempatnya sangat jauh"

"Sunbae gga kamyeon jeodo kayo" jawab Yuhee meyakinkan.

"andwae, kau harus tetap disini bersama cita-citamu"

"tapi Sunbae mengatakan kalau Sunbae akan melindungiku" ucap Yuhee, sedih.

"naega nol jikyeojulge, hajiman kkeutkkaji aniyeyo"

"wae?"

"yak, Shin Yuhee. Didunia ini tidak ada yang selamanya dan saya tidak percaya pada kata 'selamanya'" kata Junki menjelaskan. "sudah teruskan saja menggambar".

"geurae saya akan bersama Minwoo Oppa" ucap Yuhee, polos.

"apa hebatnya Minwoo itu, lebih baik juga Kim Myungsoo"

"nugu?"

"L INFINITE"

"L? yak Minwoo oppa lebih imut. Hahaha…." Yuhee menertawakan jawaban Junki.

"lihat saja nanti kau akan memilihnya" kata Junki. "maldo andwae Lee Junki~ssi" balas Yuhee.

"cha, akhirnya selesai juga" Yuhee memberikan kertas hasil gambarnya pada Junki.

"ini bukan aku. Ini gambar Minwoo, kau hanya menambahkan earphone ini 'kan?"

"sunbae, neo molla? Kau itu mirip Minwoo Oppa" kata Yuhee.

"mwo? Naega?" Junki menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "maldo andwae".

"apa kau tidak pernah bercermin?"

Junki kembali memandang gambar itu sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"kau itu sangat mirip dengannya" kata Yuhee lagi.

"geureonikka, karena itu kau menyukaiku? Karena aku mirip Minwoo, keutji?" goda Junki.

"a..a..ni, mwoya?" Yuhee gelagapan.

"sudahlah mengaku saja"

"bernyanyilah" Yuhee berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"karena gambarnya tidak bagus, saya tidak mau menyanyi" Junki menggulung kertas itu dan berdiri. "kajja!" ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuhee.

"eodie?" tanya Yuhee.

Tanpa menjawab, Junki segera meraih tangan Yuhee dan menariknya berlari kecil menjauh dari bangku itu. Mereka mengelilingi taman itu. Bermain pada permainan anak-anak yang ada di taman itu. Bermain di pinggir danau buatan, sampai berfoto bersama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu liburan kali ini di taman itu.

Hari sudah hampir menjelang sore. Orang yang berada di tamana semakin berkurang. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk pulang.

"kajja jibe gasseo" kata Junki. "kajja" jawab Yuhee.

Junki mengulurkan tangannya. "wae?" tanya Yuhee, tidak mengerti maksud Junki.

Junki menggoyangkan perlahan tangnnya, pertanda kalau ia ingin Yuhee menggandengnya.

"shireo" ucap Yuhee setelah mengetahui maksudnya. Ia memilih berjalan mendahului Junki.

"Yuhee~ya, kenapa kau memanggilku sunbae terus?" tanya Junki. Yuhee tak menjawabnya. "panggil aku Oppa" pinta Junki.

"shireo" tolak Yuhee.

"wae?"

"aku tidak biasa" jawab Yuhee, asal.

"coba katakan, hanbeonman. Eoh?" Junki memohon.

"georae. Oppa," kata Yuhee membuat Junki tersenyum. "Minwoo Oppa" lanjut Yuhee, seketika senyum Junki memudar. Yuhee tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Junki.

"utjima"kata Junki, kesal.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan rumah Yuhee.

"apa kau senang?". Yuhee menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan. Sekarang mereka berdiri didepan rumah Yuhee.

"masuklah" kata Junki.

"ani, sunbae pulang saja dulu" bantah Yuhee.

"kalau begitu kau masuk dan aku pulang" saran Junki.

Mereka pun berjalan berlawanan arah. Yuhee menuju gerbang dan Junki berbalik menuju kerumahnya.

"chankamman!" kata Junki tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkahnya begitupun dengan Yuhee.

Junki berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju Yuhee yang sudah berbalik juga. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia tiba-tiba memeluk Yuhee. Yuhee yang menyadari itu hanya dian tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata atau membalas pelukannya.

"gomawo" ucap Junki lirih, masih dengan memeluk Yuhee.

"untuk apa?" tanya Yuhee heran.

"untuk semuaya" jawab Junki. "bisa kau memanggilku oppa? Hanbeonman,eoh?" pintah Junki lagi. Ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yuhee.

"Junki Oppa" entah keberanian dari mana Yuhee dapat mengatakannya.

"gomawo". Kali ini Junki mencium kening Yuhee. "saranghae" lanjutnya.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari Yuhee, ia pun berbalik arah menuju dan berjalan meninggalkan Yuhee yang masih diam mematung. Ia berlari dengan kencang. Sementara Yuhee sudah mulai sadar dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Junki terus saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia masih saja berlari saat akan berbelok di persimpangan menuju rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk datang berlawanan arah dengannya. BRAAK! Truk itu menabraknya. Junki pun tergeletak tak berdaya dijalan. Sedetik kemudian penduduk sekitar berkumpul mengermuni Junki.

Yuhee masuk kekamar dengan perasaan sangat senang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur minimalisnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membayangkan kejadian yang dilaluinya hari ini bersama Junki sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"jigeumi nan haengbokhae" kata Yuhee pada boneka beruangnya lalu bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Yuhee menghampiri handphonenya yang ada ditempat tidurnya

"yak kenapa dia tidak menelpon?" ucapnya lirih lalu meletakkan handphonenya dengan kasar ditempat tidur. Sesaat kemuadian ia mengambilnya kembali. Ia teringat sesuatu. "dimana ya?" ia mengtak-atik hanphonenya hanya untuk mencari foto. "ini dia". Ia memperhatikan foto yang dia ambil hari ini. Itu foto selcanya bersama Junki. Ia terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

'nan naeui boyfriend eee'

"yak!" karena kaget ia menjatuhkan hanphonenya kelantai. "aisshh mengagetkan saja. Siapa ya yang menelpon?" ia memungut kembali handphonenya yang sudah mati itu.

"eoh Junsoo eonni? Wae geurae?" karena penasaran akhirnya Yuhee menelpon kembali Junsoo, kakak Junki.

"yeoboseyo"

"….."

"eoh Eonni wae?" tanya Yuhee.

"….."

"ne?"

"….."

"eonni kotjimal" meskipun bibirnya senyum tapi mata Yuhee berubah merah menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah

"andwae, maldo andwae" ia kembali menjatuhkan handphonenya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk dilantai. "andwae Junki sunbae, andwae…" dan menangis histeris.


End file.
